


Can… we just stay like this…?

by AcerGt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcerGt/pseuds/AcerGt
Relationships: Onion | Allister/ Saitou | Bea
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

"That's just unfair!" Bea says falling back.

"A-are you okay…?" Allister says shyly. He knew what he was getting himself when he accepted Bea's invitation of a game of Smash Brothers. She was always quite… aggressive.

"Uuugggghhh… Yeah. You and that stupid blonde boy though." Bea says leaning back up. "I'm also surprised you can play so well with that mask on." She flicks his mask. He moves back physically a bit causing Bea to catch him with her arm just incase he falls. He's quite skinny after all.

"Ah.. you mean Link?" He says without stuttering. A rare occurrence.

"Yeah er… I knew that." She scratches her face from annoyance. Bea knows the roster. Especially the Pokemon in it. She just forgets the characters. "Go a bit easy on me. My birthday is tomorrow." She taps him. "Well… wanna go again?"

"Uhh" Allister thinks about it. He knows that she can get competitive and when she loses… it won't be a normal loss. He would have to deal with the consequence of winning! "S-sure."

Bea chose Ryu in the first match. After all, they aren't so different. Both masters of martial arts and physically strong and in addition she knew how to do the inputs from playing Street Fighter with Gordie after all. This time she picked the character she really plays. The Hero King Marth.

Allister was going to pick Link again. To be fair, that's who he plays when he's hanging out at the graveyard, but this time he switched. The Legendary Luminary this time! Allister chooses Hero. 

"Alright! Let's start!" Bea says.

"A-alright…" Allister says moving away from Bea.

"Wait… how about we make the stakes matter?" Bea stops and looks at Allister. "Whoever wins. Has to do what the other says."

"M… okay." Now Allister didn't want to win. He had no request and he's sure Bea didn't have one either.

"Alright then! Now I have to win!" She says with inspiration. "Let's go!"

————

"She got the tipper smash attack?!" Allister thought to himself jumping. His mask shaking.

"Gotcha! You know what that means!" Bea says with sparks in her eyes. 

"M.. what is it…?" Allister ask looking at her. His eyes coming from the mask.

"Well…" she moves a little. "I didn't think I would get this far…" she thinks to herself.

"Earth to Miss Bea…" Allister says under his breath.

"Uh! How about… you…" she stops

"I…?" He continues 

"K-kiss me." It finally comes out. "Shit!" She thinks to herself. "Why would I say that… he' He definitely won't do tha-

Allister moves his mask a bit. Just barely showing his mouth. Lifting a bit of her hair.

"Huh…?" She looks up.

He kisses her forehead. "..." He moves back covering his face with his mask again. He comes to a slow realization of what he did. "I should leave…" turning the doorknob he feels a touch on his shoulder. 

"Wait…" Bea grabs his shoulder. She hugs him from behind. "Don't leave yet… please…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who's back.   
> Shota warning for those who don't like it.

"Thank you for the battle." Bea bows to her opponent. Starting to smile "You have been training your pokemon amazingly. I can feel the fighting spirit with you all." She says walking towards the trainer "Again thank you. Take the fighting badge." 

"I should be thanking you." He says extending his hand for a handshake."Ah! I haven't told you my name yet. Have I"

"I don't believe you did." She finally grabs his hand.

"It's Victor. Thank you for the battle!" Their hands start shaking. 

She let's go from the shake. "I'll be using you to train from time to time. So you better get ready." 

"Haha! I will." He says. "Eh? I guess she's gone already." He looks around for Bea. 

——————

"Ahhh…" Bea sighs sitting on a bench. "These trainers… They're so talented and they do these challenges so quickly. Maybe I need some more training…" She starts stretching her shoulders. "It's embarrassing losing like that…"

"H-hey.. good matches." 

"Ah!" She jumps up and swings behind her only to hit air.  
"Wha-"

"...Down here." 

"Oh. Allister.. Sorry! Did I hit you?" She says checking his mask for any marks.

"Uh- no. I should be the one apologizing" He says looking up at her while she's fidgeting with his mask. "Y-you can stop now."

She realizes what she started and moves her hands away. "Ah. Sorry."

"This is awkward.." She starts thinking. "Why is he here?" She starts questioning.

He starts looking up. "I was watching your matches. T-they were amazing!" Allister stares at her through his mask. "Watching you was mesmerizing! The way you commanded your pokémon out there. It was amazing till the end!" 

She starts blushing "I haven't seen you so excited before." She comments.

"He was watching me!!" She thinks

"I… didn't even win so… was it really that amazing?" 

He grabs her hand. "I don't think…" He says gently. Her hands are… rough but that's not surprising. "That matters when it comes to you." 

"I- t-thank you." She starts blushing. Allister watching her face turn. He starts separating his hand from hers thinking he made things awkward.

"Wait!" She refusingly shouts as her hand latches on to his. "I wanna stay like this a bit longer."

"S-sure." Allister hands grips on her hand once again.

"Let's move to the bench." She motions to the right.

"Alright… ah- wait!" 

Bea with ease hoist Allister up on one arm effortlessly. 

".. What are you doing..?" He questions while putting one of his arms around her.

Smiling she says "Carrying you to the bench!" She replies

"W-why" 

"You seem tired. Come on now! Don't complain." She says finally sitting with Allister on her lap. 

Allister looks around embarrassed "...Alright is there something you would like to talk about..?" He ask feeling her warm hand. 

"Yeah." She starts staring at him. "Why are you here?" She looks at him as if his mask were off.

"Ah.. well there were no more battles for me today... So I left the gym to watch yours." He says looking away from her stare. The grip on her hand becomes a bit tighter. "..You're hand is warm…"

"Hehe.." Bea giggles.

"..What?" Allister asks looking up at her.

"It seems like you missed me." She says happily.

"Huh?! W-what gave you that idea?" He jumps a bit from embarrassment.

"I guess I got that right. Usually when you close your gym you go home. But today you came to watch me battle." She moves her face close to his. "My hands are warm.. but yours are cold." She says under her breath feeling his embarrassment.

"Ah… I-i..." He moves a bit. "You're right…"

"It's nice seeing you be so honest." She smiles at him. "How about you remove your mask? I wanna see you."

"..." He lets go of her hand. "F-fine." His hands move under his hair.

"There you are.." She puts her head on his. "You have such a cute face…" she stares into his eyes. "Your eyes are pretty too.. Why do you hide them?" She takes off her glove.

"..Bea.." 

"Hmm?"

"..S-stop pampering.. me.." He whispers

She cups his face "But I like pampering you." She murmurs in his ear.

"...I can't go a-against that.." His breathing starts getting more intense.

"Good… now stay still"

"Bea..?" He says right before her lips meet his. A tingle goes down their spines. "Haahh.." It taste… sweet. They both take a second to inhale before starting again. 

"Bea… Bea… B-bea" His voice stutters saying her name. 

"Uhnf… ahh.. is something wron-" She's cut off. Nothing must be wrong then. "Mmf!" She feels his skin getting warm. 

"I.. love.. you.." He says losing energy.

"I.. love you… too!" She replies taking the lead. Panting she says "You're… hah… getting… warm." 

"Haa… That's… cause you.. did it so abruptly.." He says breathless. "I.. maybe warm but… you're skin is... hahh… burning hot.." 

"Heh… It is..?" She says lightheaded. "Let's… do it.. one more time.." 

"Ok.." He says putting his arms behind her neck. 

"You're assertive today…" She puts her arms around his neck closing the gap. "Heh.. I can hear your heartbeat.."

"I.. wanna finish.." Again their lips meet. Thankfully they were sitting if they weren't   
both would've fallen from their knees giving out. 

"Haah!" Their lips separate. They take a few minutes to breath.

"That was amazing…" Bea says still out of breath.

"Haah… Yeah…" He huffs still exhausted "Haaahh…" He lays his head on her shoulder. 

"Hm…? Hey.. I have to close the gym soon." Bea whispers in his ear.

"Hey.. Let's just… stay like this.. for awhile.." He murmurs.

"Hahh… Ok I wanna stay like this too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo thanks for reading.i enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the poor english it's not my first language. Also concerning the big age difference.  
> Personally I made a headcanon Allister and Bea are the same age it's just Allister is short. But you all can interpret the ages however.  
> I have ideas for the two and different pairings for them too. I'll post them here whenever they're completed   
> Thank you again for reading


	3. Ch 1 rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota warning lol

"That's just unfair!" Bea says slumping back on the well made bed.

Allister's room is neat. It's kinda empty but it's neat. When the two have time, which is rare they get together and play a game.

This time it was Smash Bros. And playing Smash Bros with Bea was a bit dangerous.. Considering she can be pretty aggressive if she loses. Well.. Aggressive is a bit of a understatement.

"..Are you ok..?" He says with concern looking at her. She can't see his concern but she knows it's there.

"Ugh… yeah.. You're pretty good with the blonde boy huh?" She leans back up towering over him. "I'm surprised you do so well with that mask" She flicks his mask. The flick pushes him back. He starts to lose balance but Bea holds his back before he can fall.

He regains his balances "Ah.. well… I have a good amount of free time." He puts down his controller. "...Also.. I was playing Link…" He picks up a glass he was drinking from.

"Yeah… I knew that.. hahaha.." She scratches her face from embarrassment.  
"Hmph.." She knows the roster of characters she just can't remember their names. There are so many to be fair.

Putting down his glass "I-i wasn't trying to be mean.." He sorrowfully says. 

"I know you weren't, don't worry!" She pats his back.

"If y-you want I could teach some stuff.." he mumbles under his voice.

"Did you say something?"

"N-nothing" Allisters head snaps back to his controller. "T-tomorrow is your birthday you know." He picks up his controller. "Is there anything you'd want f-for it.." Allister ask 

Silence lingers. "..I hope I didn't ask something weird.." Allister's mind starts panicking.

"Hm.. now that you mention it" She looks at the clock by the door. "We have eight minutes until my birthday." She was right. It was 11:52 pm.

"Hmm what do I want…" she moves back. "I want.." she leans forward her nose almost touching his mask. "You!"

"H-huh…" Allister drops his controller. "Y-you're j-joking… r-right..?" The stutter in his voice increases.

"Nope. If I win this next match I'll have you for my birthday." She whispers down his ear leaving him to shutter. 

"I-i got i-it.." he gathers himself and picks up his controller. "I wonder who she'll pick this time.." he thinks to himself picking Hero from Dragon Quest 11.

Last time she chose Ryu in the first match. In a way they aren't so different. Both are good at martial arts and supernaturally strong plus she knew how to do the inputs from playing Street Fighter with Gordie.

"Hmm… you'll do fine!" She says picking Marth. "Whoever wins does what the other says!"

"A-alright…" Allister says moving a bit from her.

llister didn't want to win. He had no request and he's sure Bea didn't have one either.

————

"Ah…" Allister's character falls off.

"GAME!"

"I lost.." He says. He wasn't that interested in winning anyway. He has no request to give her so it's not that bad..

"Gotcha! You know what that means!" Bea says with sparkles in her eyes. 

"Mhm... what is it…?" Allister asks looking at up her.

"Well…" she moves back a little.. "I didn't think I would get this far…" she thinks to herself.

"Earth to Miss Bea…" Allister says looking eagerly at her.

One minute till 12. "Uh! How about… you…" Bea stops and reconsiders her request.

"I…?" He continues moving closer to her.

"K-kiss me." It finally comes out. "Why would I say that…" her mind starts flooding with doubt.

Allister moves his mask a bit. Just barely showing his mouth. "Is that all…?" He lifts a bit of her hair showing her forehead.

"Huh…?" 

He kisses her forehead as, 12 A.M. strikes.

He covers his face with his mask again coming to a slow realization of what he did. "...I-is there anything else you'd like..?" 

"Haahh…. You tease." Bea stands over him. "I want a lot more…"

He stands up. "I-i'm gonna use the bathroom!" He says from embarrassment. He only takes one step before he's stopped.

"Wait.." She hugs him from behind. Noticing his red ears. "Stay here… please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This is out!  
> Yeah it's takes me a bit to write these sorry. This is a rewrite of ch 1 because I didn't like it. I'm keeping it up for those who did though!


End file.
